


she remains, always

by vesperlynds



Category: Casino Royale (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds





	she remains, always

The sweet and sultry sound of La Vie En Rose slowly wafted into the hotel room registered to the one and only, James Bond. The moment Bond heard the notes of this all too familiar song, he froze. 

This startled the rather young girl in his arms and she turned her head, looked up into his eyes and calmly asked him what was wrong. 

James was so far lost in his own world full of darkness, deceit, and a touch of danger. The danger of falling in love, The danger of having your heart broken by the one girl who you ever loved and then having to watch her die before you can right the wrongs in your perfect yet heart wrenching relationship. 

This world was fueled by French songs, lemon peels floating in cool martinis, and the sound of rushing water; rushing water that tried to wash away everything about Vesper Lynd, but did not realize that Vesper will never leave as long as James Bond goes on living. 

Her spirit will always remain in every French song he hears on the radio, in every martini he orders, and in every last corner of the world he travels to.


End file.
